


Drunk and having fun

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Pure Smut, Reader is in a sex rut, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Wanda is the readers best friend, reader knows Wanda's also in sex rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: the reader and Thor get drunk at Tony's party and end up hooking up in one of Tony's guest rooms. Wanda walks in on them and the reader ask her if she wants to join them and she says yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and having fun

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any errors

 

"What do you think about this one" I stepped out of my closet so Natasha could see my outfit.

"Like someone wants to get some action tonight."

"Obviously" I answered honestly. I haven't had sex in over five months and it was killing me. I'm determined to have sex tonight. "That's what I'm going for".

"You know Thor's coming tonight. I heard him and Jane ended things for good, maybe you can hop on that Asgardian dick tonight." Natasha winked at me. She knew I had a past with Thor and by that I mean we had a sin filled weekend in a hotel while on a mission. It happened when him and Jane were on a break.

"Maybe, he's pretty wild in the sack." I replied as I put on my heals. "Not to mention he's well endowed" I bit my lip as I looked at Natasha.

"He seems like he'd be well endowed" she got up and and made her way towards the door. "Well I have to go get ready for the party. If I don't run into you at the party I jut want to say that I wish you luck on your conquest to getting laid tonight."

"Thanks" I blew her a kiss before she left, leaving me alone so I could do my makeup.

*time skip*

The party was in full swing, there were so many people that I couldn't find Thor anywhere. An hour later I gave up on finding Thor and I started to drink shot after shot while I shamelessly flirted with random men at the party. Halfway through my conversation with a guy that I've already forgot his name I spotted Thor drinking with Steve and Sam.

"Excuse me" I shuffled my way through the crowed until I reached them.

"Hey y/n, haven fun? I saw you chatting it up with that guy, he seems nice." Steve smiled but I noticed Thor became serious as Steve's comment.

"I am now. I'm with my favorite men" I began to hug them. "Oooo what are you guys drinking?"

"Asgardian mead" Thor held up his flask.

"Oh can I have some?" I held out my cup.

"Only a drop, this is the strongest thing in Asgard" he poured some in before drank all of it at once. "You are something else little one." he laughed as he rested his hand on my waist. Throughout the rest of the night I was glued to Thor's side while we got drunk off his mead. His hand never leaving my waist as we talked to people at the party.

"Let's go sit down somewhere" I looked up at him and pouted.

"Of course lady y/n" he lead us outside where it was abandoned. That was thanks to Tony because he specifically said that if they weren't avengers that they were not allowed in the outside area. He sat down on one of the couches Tony has outside while I sat on his lap him. His hands were caressing my stomach as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know what I was just thinking about" I broke the silence. "Our weekend in budapest" I moaned at the memory.

"Oh yes I've replayed that memory in my head hundreds of times." I felt his left hand making its way between my thighs.

"I've never cum that many times in one night." I felt him hardening so I rubbed my ass a bit just to tease him.

"You have quite the lungs on you. I've never been with a woman who was as loud as you in my life. I was quite disappointed that we have not done it since." I turned to see him, only to be greeted by his lips.

"And who's fault is that? You got back together with Jane two days after. And I refuse to be the other woman." I playfully glared at him.

"I'm sorry lady y/n, I was blinded by memories I shared with her. But not anymore, we are done for good. I want to be with you and only you lady y/n" I continued to kiss him as his hands were making their way up my dress. "Be mine"

"I'm all yours Thor." I rubbed my ass against his crotch harder "Let's go to one of Tony's spare rooms, we don't want to put on a show for Tony's guests." I got up and got Thor's hand as we went back inside. We were making our way towards the elevator when I could hear Natasha and Tony telling us to "get some".

"What did he mean by that?" Thor asked as we entered the elevator.

"It doesn't matter" I pulled him down into a kiss as we went up to were the bedrooms were. once the door opened Thor picked me up by my thighs as carried me out of the elevator and into the abandoned hallway.

"Where to?" Thor breathed heavily as I started biting on his neck.

"Any room, these are all Starks spare rooms" I moaned as Thor pushed me up against the wall. I sucked on his neck more as Thor managed to open a room and stumbled inside. "Careful" I bit his ear as he kicked the door closed. He tossed me on the bed before he started to get undressed. I started to do the same until Thor pulled his pants and underwear down, exposing his well endowed member. "You're bigger than I remembered" I bit my lip before I finally removed my last article of clothing.

"And you're just a gorgeous as I remembered" Thor smirked

"I want to taste you" I crawled to the edge of the bed and got ahold of his cock. "Let's see if I can fit you in my mouth". Thor stroke my hair before I took him in my mouth.

"Mmmmm" Thor moaned as I pumped whatever I couldn't fit in my mouth. I moaned as well as the tip kept hitting the back of my throat. "Your mouth is glorious." He commented as he got ahold of my head and started to thrust into my mouth, making me gag a bit.

"You like fucking my mouth?" i started sucking on his balls as I continued to pump his cock. "You're close aren't you?"

"Yes I am" he pulled back and I laid down waiting for him. In a matter of seconds Thor pounced on me and started leaving opened mouth kisses on my neck. He grabbed his cock and teases my entrance before slamming himself inside me.

"Thor ! ! !" I clawed at his back as he got ahold of the head board and started fucking me faster.

"There are those screams I missed" Thor's voice boomed as he was going faster and faster, making the bed move with his movement. "You sound magnificent"

"THOR ! ! ! !" I screamed louder and louder.

"Is everything alright in-" we heard Wanda's slur her words. "Oh my I'm so sorry"

"Do you want to join us?" Wanda's been my best friend since she moved into the tower and I knew she was also in a sex rut. That's why I invited her.

"You want her to join us."

"Yeah I mean look at her, she's gorgeous. So what do say Wanda" we looked back at Wanda. "Do you want to join us?".

"After what I heard outside" Wanda started removing her clothes before she joined us. "I would love to" Thor pulled out and Wanda leaned in and kissed me.

"I like this" we broke away and looked at Thor

"Wanda lay down for me so I could taste you" Wanda did what I asked and I got between her legs, my ass was in the air for Thor. "I'm not done with your cock yet, fuck me until you cum inside me" Thor got behind me and slammed himself back inside me and I started to go down on Wanda.

"Oh" I looked up and noticed Wanda's eyes were closed as I started sucking on her clit before inserting my fingers inside her. I felt Wanda's fingers tangled in my hair as I matched Thor's pace.

" Lady y/n I am very close to cumming" I felt Thor's hand on my shoulder.

"Do it Thor, cum" I looked back at Thor for a second as I buried my face between Wanda's legs and started fucking her with my tongue.

"Agh Y/N ! ! !" I felt Thor cumming inside, prompting me to moan into Wanda's pussy.

"Oh god y/n don't stop" Wanda panted but I pulled away.

"No, cum all over Thor's cock" I gave her a kiss before we got off the bed so Thor could lay down. Wanda hovering over Thor's cock once he was laying down and started sinking down onto him. "Go slow" I warned her.

"Oh god he's big." Wanda's voice cracked a bit as she took more of him in.

"That's it Wanda, nice and slow." I got behind her and started kissing her neck. "You got this" I cupped her breast as I watched Thor.

"You feel fantastic lady Wanda" Thor smiled at Wanda once he was fully inside her.

"Now start moving" I whispered into her ear

"Oh god" Wanda moaned loudly as she began to ride Thor as I laid down next to him and started to kiss him.

"Is she fucking you good Thor? I know she's enjoying fucking you. Look at her, she's loving your cock." I spoke into his ear as he held me close to him as I touched myself to my best friend fucking my now boyfriend.

"Yes she is." Wanda leaned forward and started kissing Thor. She had one hand on his chest and the other slapped my hand away before she replaced it with her own.

"No I'm ok, just keep fucking Thor" I slapped her hand away. I held my breath as I watched Wanda broke her kiss with Thor and started bouncing on his cock.

"THOR !" Wanda screamed as I could hear how wet she was.

"Cum inside her Thor, cum inside my best friend" I egged him on as I watched Wanda gripping Thor's waist.

"WANDA ! ! ! !" Thor shouted

"YESSSSS" Wanda threw her head back as she came shortly after Thor.

"That's it" I ran my hands over Thor's stomach. "Fill her up Thor, look how hot she is cumming. She's cumming just for you."

"I came for you as well y/n" I could faintly hear Wanda as she got off Thor and got on top of me and started to kiss me.

"Nope I'm top" I rolled us over so I was on top of Wanda and started roll my body against her's as we continued to kiss. "Thor aren't you going to join us?" I broke my kiss with Wanda so I could look at him.

"I'm quite enjoying the show you two are putting on for me." Thor replied as I noticed he was playing with himself.

"But we want you involved" I pouted before Wanda grabbed my face and started kissing me again. I smiled into the kiss once I noticed Thor got up. He pulled us we were at the edge of the bed. I felt him settling himself between our legs and before I knew it he plunged right into me.

"Thor" I moaned as he fucked me a few times before he pulled out and started fucking Wanda.

"Oh yes" Wanda moaned as well before continued to kiss and enjoying Thor taking turns as he fucked both of us.

"Yes yes yes AHHHHH" Thor shouted as I his cum on my ass. I got off Wanda once Thor was laying down on the bed. I laid down on one side while Wanda laid down on the other. Thor wrapped his arms around us as we curled up next to him.

"Thank you for letting me join you guys." Wanda thanked us as she started peppering Thor's chest with kisses.

"Trust me, it was our pleasure" I got ahold of Thor's chin and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yeah it was our pleasure lady Wanda" Thor pulled away and started kissing Wanda while I started kissing Thor's chest. We took turns the rest of the night kissing Thor.

*the next day*

"Maybe they're in- holy shit" Tony's voice woke us up. "Nat Wanda is with them."

"Not so loud, I have a hangover" Wanda complained.

"Well well well, looks like you guys had fun last night." Natasha pointed at me and Thor "And you even got Wanda involved" Natasha snickered.

"Can you guys leave" I groaned.

"Fine, fine I see we're not wanted." Natasha laughed as she dragged Tony out of the room.

"I'm so sore but I had fun last night" Wanda got up and started to get dressed. "We should do it again some time"

"I would like that" I smiled at her as Thor pulled me close to his chest.

"As would I" Thor replied as we sat up

"I guess I'll be going now" she kissed both of us before she left.

"She's the only other female your allowed to have sex with and I have to be present for it." I instantly said once Wanda left.

"You're the only female I want to be intimate with" he kissed my forehead "she'll join us on special occasions".

"Like my birthday?" I asked knowing my birthday was a month away.

"Yes for your birthday" I pecked him on the lips. "Rest up, later on today I want to take you to Asgard so you can meet my family and friends. "

"Ok" I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


End file.
